


Fighting Fires

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Gen, M/M, Punk, Punk Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: promptabuddie: Buck is the leader of the punk band Fire-118 and Eddie is their loyal roadie who tours with them.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Fighting Fires

**Author's Note:**

> https://promptabuddie.tumblr.com/post/189812248769

**_Fighting Fires!_ **

“How the hell are we gonna play Fire in My Heart without Chimney?!” Buck smacked the table sending things flying. “Damn it! We’ve only got like two song with barely any drums and people aren’t just here to see me sing. They’re here for the band,” Maddie was looking at Bobby while buck lost it.

“We’ll find a temporary replacement. Once chim is healed up he’s back in. We’ve still got you and hen. It’ll be different but we can manage. Just let me do my job buck. I’ve got it covered.” Bobby said while on hold with his phone as he needed to get the word out for auditions quickly.

“I’m sorry guys.” Chimney began as he held his casted arm.

“No. It’s my fault. I dared you into the backfilp competition.” Buck said coming to sit next to the others.

“Well it was my skateboard he tripped on.” Hen added while they both shook their heads.

“Share the blame equally. We’ll get through this.” Bobby said before excusing himself.

“What’s the prognosis doc?” Buck asked maddie.

“First I’m just a nurse and the doctor said 6 weeks but maybe shorter if we’re lucky. It could be worse but I didn’t let him injure it more before we got there.”

“That’s three shows possibly four if it does go for longer. Fuck.” Hen said.

“We either get the replacement or give refunds. This could ruin us.” Buck said while fidgeting with his leg.

“I can play drums.” A voice said from the door.

“Eddie!?” The bunch said as he walked in.

“I’m no chimney but I know all your songs already.” Eddie said while looking at the floor.

Eddie had joined them towards the end of their first tour while they were still Fire-118. He’d started out as a roadie but eventually Bobby had given him a position as a public interactions manager. He’d run their meet and greets as well as social media for the actual band itself as a whole.

“Eddie’s a cool dude. I say we give him a shot.” Chimney smiled while moving his arm before maddie shot him a look at his sudden ouch.

“I gotta hear you play first but I’m up for it.” Hen said looking at Eddie appraisingly.

“What about you buck?” Maddie asked.

“I uh. I’m not- why not let him try. He knows all our sets and Bobby will love not having to get used to a new person on top of them learning our music.” Buck said.

Buck would say yes to Eddie being around more in a heart beat. But it wasn’t just about his crush. This was about the band. Fighting Fires was important to each of them.

If Eddie wasn’t up to it then they couldn’t keep him even if they’d possibly lose him from rejection.

They moved over to the studio as Bobby hung up.

“Please tell us you didn’t get a replacement already. Right? ” Hen asked.

“No. I’m good but not that good. They want us to pay for them learning the music but also want the contract to say they can’t be fired for half the time they’re with us no matter what even if they’re assholes. It’s ridiculous.” Bobby shook his head while following. “What’s going on?”

“Eddie wants to audition. We’re still set up from two days ago. Gonna see how good he is.” Chimney said while they followed buck and Eddie.

Buck and Hen were ready for Fire in My Heart as Eddie fought his nerves.

“Just breathe Eddie.”

“Give us your best shot man.”

Hen and buck said while she started her cords on the guitar waiting for Eddie to join.

It took a second before he got really got into it but he was good.

“How did we never learn you could do this?” Hen asked while they rejoin the others.

“Umm. You never asked and i never said anything. I only play for fun but I figured y'all need help and I like y-” Eddie stopped.

“How’s Chris? Our number 1 fan doing okay in school?” Buck asked as hen gave him a look before getting a drink.

“He’s good. He can’t decide between electric piano or guitar for joining y'all or making his own band. You should come see him with me next time you’re not busy.”

“That’d be nice. Listen about me being hesitant.”

“You’re protective of the band I get it.”

“Yeah. But it’s hard not just siding with my favorite person. I can’t hurt them like that. I don’t have to though, you were great like always.”

“I volunteered to help the band yeah but I’m not gonna lie I also wanted to spend more time with you.” Eddie confessed while moving closer.

“Athena was right? Shit I owe her a dinner.” Bobby said as the others looked where he was staring.

“Athena our head of security? Are you two are dating?” Hen asked before seeing what there saw.

Buck and Eddie were making out.

“I think he’ll fit in the band just right.” Maddie said laughing as Bobby got on his phone.

It was an interesting 5 weeks. Chimney recovered extremely fast and was good as new.

Eddie took back his main job but joined again once in a while on special sets as a backup guitarist which he apparently knew too. Buck was pretty sure Eddie could sing too but he refused to do so for some reason.

The others still caught the pair making out and having quickies every once in a while. It became a regular thing along with more visits from Christopher especially once he was out of school on break.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189818954593/fighting-fires-how-the-hell-are-we-gonna-play


End file.
